Solve for $p$, $ -\dfrac{10}{10p^3} = \dfrac{5p - 6}{10p^3} - \dfrac{4}{2p^3} $
Answer: First we need to find a common denominator for all the expressions. This means finding the least common multiple of $10p^3$ $10p^3$ and $2p^3$ The common denominator is $10p^3$ The denominator of the first term is already $10p^3$ , so we don't need to change it. The denominator of the second term is already $10p^3$ , so we don't need to change it. To get $10p^3$ in the denominator of the third term, multiply it by $\frac{5}{5}$ $ -\dfrac{4}{2p^3} \times \dfrac{5}{5} = -\dfrac{20}{10p^3} $ This give us: $ -\dfrac{10}{10p^3} = \dfrac{5p - 6}{10p^3} - \dfrac{20}{10p^3} $ If we multiply both sides of the equation by $10p^3$ , we get: $ -10 = 5p - 6 - 20$ $ -10 = 5p - 26$ $ 16 = 5p $ $ p = \dfrac{16}{5}$